


bubble gum bitch

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Male Harley Quinn, Mention of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harley finds himself conflicted with a woman who may be just as crazy as him.





	bubble gum bitch

"Just fucking die already!".

You let out a garbled laugh, spitting out blood in the process. Beads of sweat dribbled from your h/c strands as you shifted around in the chair, biting your lip as the chain rubbed against irritated skin along your arms and wrist. A lazy smile graced your fatigued features as you playfully stuck out your tongue, sticking out your chest as best as you could with a smirk.

"Come on Quinn, you can do that better. Make me scream! Make me beg!". A blush spread across your face as your eyes rolled up slightly, legs twitching at the possibilities. What if he stabbed you to death? Or even better, what if he beat you with his infamous bat? Chuckling, you watched the man let out a annoyed huff, rushing towards the wall beside him. His pale fist slammed against the wall as he cursed.

"Why are you fucking enjoying this?! You're supposed to be in pain!". You gave another small smile, licking your lips as you eyed his physique from afar. For a crazy he wasn't half bad--choppy blonde hair with little cute streaks of light blue and red. It never made sense when you saw him always running off with that little demented clown queen anyways if she never seemed to appreciate the walking model out of a sex magazine anyways. If it were up to you, he'd never see the light of day. "Ugh...puddin is gonna kill me! All she said was to pick a bitch and make a show...I can't ever get anything right!". Your grin faded away at the torn tone in his voice, tilting your head. 

"Oh, you poor baby...is that what she tells you?". The hurt is gone, replaced with the same rage and fury you had met when he first had knocked you cold from last night. 

"Don't even think of talking about my puddin like--". If your hands were free you would have shook them in his face. You quickly interrupted him, struggling to hop around in the chair so you could somewhat face him. 

"I'm not taking bad about your girl, pretty boy. I'm just saying if you don't get the appreciation you deserve...why'd you stay?". The answer was quick, mechanical, and clearly overused.

"Because I love her." You quirked an eyebrow.

"But does she love you? You've been her little boy toy for how long? Or does she even use you for that?". Harley snapped his head toward you, snarling. Storming towards you, he roughly grabbed your chin in his hands. You couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes were, or how his breath smelled like pure bubblegum. 

"Stop trying to get into my head! I know when a bitch is trying to manipulate me." Although you didn't respond, you could see the conflict in his eyes as he watched your dubious expression. "Seriously! It doesn't matter if the Joker doesn't...do that stuff. She will eventually because she loves me! And if I have to wait for days, or weeks, or years...I'll wait! You hear me, I'll wait!". The ramble continued and by then you had grown bored, as you were no longer in pain and he was only mumbling on and on about how much he loved that demented mess of a woman. Rolling your e/c eyes, you leaned forward abruptly, smashing your lips against his own. The words died in his throat, and a shiver went through your lower half as he let out a small moan. Something fluttered deep within your core as his tongue slipped in between your lips to play with your own, the taste of candy and cigarettes filling your system. His hands reached into your hair in a weak grip. 

"But with me...I won't make you wait. You can have me right now." You murmured with a wanton tone, tilting your head to kiss along his jawline. Harley pulled away with a pant, swallowing loudly. Because of his sickly skin tone, it was easy to spot the blotches of blush dusting along his face and limbs. He watched you bite your lips as you flickered your glance at his crotch, eyeing the hard on as if it was a piece of candy. Despite his hesitant nature, you gave him a pout anyway. "Come on, Quinn. One night. One night and you can do whatever you want to me...you could pretend I'm her. I promise it'll be worth it."

 

It only took forty five seconds for him to unchain you, toss your over the shoulder, and fling you onto the bed.


End file.
